


Its not a dark phase mom

by iwannabeknown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I need help, M/M, Matt is Emo txt it, Memes, Swearing, This is weird, dont question it, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/pseuds/iwannabeknown
Summary: Shiro finds a book that Matt's class wrote in third gradeWho knew Matt was such an Emo





	Its not a dark phase mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pidgegundersin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgegundersin/gifts).



> I'm warning you  
> This is gonna get weird  
> (I wrote this instead of doing my two week over-due french project)

   

Shiro was looking through some boxes they had left in the closet when they moved _“Matt..? What is this?”_ Shiro asked holding up a book titled “A collection of poems by the depot”

 

 **“What do you mea-OH NO DON'T LOOK AT THAT”**  Matt screamed running at Shiro trying to grab it, but Shiro quickly held it above his head

 

 _“Oh is there something bad in here? Possibly a badly written poem?”_  Shiro said opening the book with a smirk _“Oh. What is this?_ **‘Dark place by Matthew Hot-** _I mean holt”_

 

**“DON'T READ THAT TAKA PLEASE”**

 

 _“In the dark dark woods there was a dark dark house”_ Shiro smirked _“In that dark dark house there was a dark dark chest with another dark dark room”_

 

Matt had given up on trying to stop him and just flopped on the floor, accepting defeat

 

 _“In that dark dark room there was a dark dark faucet,_  
_In that dark dark faucet there was a dark dark chest,” Shiro paused to laugh “In that dark dark chest there was a dark dark faucet,_ _  
_ In the dark dark faucet there was a waffle- WHY IS THERE JUST A WAFFLE?”

 

 **“Listen”** Matt stood up **“I can explain...I was in 3rd grade...times were hard”**

 

_“So you've had an ongoing Emo phase sense grade 3?”_

 

 **“IM NOT EMO TAKA WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS”**  Matt screeched barreling into Shiro

 

_“YOU BROUGHT YOUR MCR SHIRT AND YOUR GERARD WAY PILLOW ONTO THE ROCKET. YOU ARE EMO MATTY”_

 

**“I CAN'T SLEEP WITHOUT GERARD, OKAY. I WOULD HAVE MARRIED HIM RATHER THAN YOU”**

 

 _“mATT WHAt THE fUCK”_ Shiro pulled him away from his Chest _“I tHOUGHT you LOVED me”_

 

**“I DO BUT LIKE HAVE YOU SEEN THAT MAN”**

 

_“WHY DON'T YOU GO MARRY GERARD THEN?”_

 

**“BECAUSE I MARRIED YOU SHIRO”**

 

_“bECAUS i MARRIED yOU sHIRO”_

 

**“NO! YOU’RE USING MY MEMES AGAINST ME”**

 

__

 

 

_"nO! yOU’rE uSING my meMEs AgAINSt mE”_

 

**“TAKASHI VIKTOR SHIROGANE I DARE YOU TO MUTTER ONE MORE FUCKING WORD”**

 

 _“tAKAsHI-”_ Shiro muttered out before Matt tackled him to the ground **“WHAT DID I TELL YOU BOY?”**

 

 _“WHAT dID i TELL yoU-_ **TAKASHI DON’T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN”**

_“tAKAshI DonT MAKe mE TElL you AgaIN”_

 

**“TAKASHI DON'T MAKE ME DO IT”**

_“TaKAsHI doNT-MATT”_ Matt started tickling Shiro

 

 **“I WARNED YOU”**  Matt tickled him harder

 

_“M-mATT PLEASE STOP”_

 

 **“nOPE!” Matt huffed** **** **“You wanted this!”**

  


Shiro knew that he could push Matt off but he chose to see where this would end up

 

 **“Do you surrender?”** Matt questioned raising his eyebrow

 

 _“Nope!”_ Shiro flashed a big smile

 

 **“You asshole”** Matt leaned down and kissed him **“Whata ‘bout now?”**

 

 _“Hmm I might need some more ‘persuasion’”_ Shiro smirked

 

 **“Hmm”** Mat leaned down and kissed him again, for longer this time **“How ‘bout now?”**

 

 _“Hmm maybe”_ Shiro smirked pulling him down for longer _“Now I'm sure”_

 

 **“So you surrender?”** Matt asked getting ready to tickle him again if he said no

 

Shiro pretended to be disappointed _“Yeah I guess, I surrender”_

 

 **“You better have, now finish putting away this stuff”** Matt huffed walking out of the room

 

 _“Thanks for the help Matty”_ Shiro yelled laughing

  
**“You bet!”** Matt laughed back

**Author's Note:**

> Well...what did I tell you?  
> I warned you this would be weird  
> Thanks to my girlfriend Emily for showing me her poem book from grade 3  
> Thanks to Caleb for writing this beautiful poem (Yes this is an actual poem)


End file.
